Everyday Hero
by Links6
Summary: Leo's always there to save Piper, even from a common-cold. stubborn!ranting!Piper sweet!awesome!Leo         set somewhere between Season 1 and 2


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its related characters or themes.

AN1: I never really watched Charmed too often until... about three months ago ^^; Weird. I prefer Season 1 though, so this fic is set in the latter part of season 1 and early season 2.

AN2: The idea actually came from Smash Mouth's Everyday Superhero. The idea that someone is there to help you through the day-to-day surviving ;D Just like Leo IMO.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_An Everyday Hero_

.

.

"Suuurrreee…. I'm FINE! Please, by all means, leave me by myself to suffer in solitude!"

It's not the first time that morning that Piper's been talking to herself. She's taken to rambling whilst grappling with a cold. And not a run-of-the-mill cold, a super special witch-cold that causes her to sporadically freeze odd spots around her whenever she sneezes or coughs.

That morning, Phoebe left along with Prue to go to Bucklands which means…

"HHXXXTTCHH! AAGHGH!" Piper yelled, throwing her mound of tissues into the trashcan in the kitchen. She pulled the comforter tighter around her and huffed. With a quick breath she tried the blow her fringe out of her eyes, but nothing helped. Her hair was still in her eyes, her nose was still stuffed, her ears were still officially blocked and she was sure she somehow sprained her throat.

"Of course I can handle this on my own! I've got hot-chocolate, the whole Star Wars trilogy on video, chicken risotto in the pot and tissues…. Lots and lots of tissues…" She grabbed a handful from the box and started to the TV room, but anticipated herself and backtracked and grabbed the whole box. Piper rubbed her nose with one of the tissues and continued on to the TV room and with her rambling, "I've slain warlocks, beaten ghosts, defeated shape-shifters and cooked a three-course meal for twenty-six people in under an hour… common bacteria won't stand a chance!"

"You know," Leo's voice came from her side.

Piper startled, sending half of her glass of water sloshing out of her glass and her tissue box flying, her instinctive power to freeze everything only managing to save her glass from falling.

"-The common cold is actually a virus," Leo said with a smile, shaking some of the water off his boots, "but, I guess that doesn't really matter, does it?"

The box of tissues landed somewhere behind Piper and sent tissues flying all over the hallway.

She sighed and her shoulders dropped, "Not really," she relented, frowning at the glass still frozen mid-air.

"Somehow this cold messed up my power," Piper said, trying to manoeuvre some of the frozen-in-mid-air-water back into the glass.

"I could-" Leo started, but Piper grabbed her hand, stopping him from healing her.

"Ah ah, you heal me now, I get another cold next week when you're not here-" she started but he quickly interrupted her.

"-Why wouldn't I be here?" he asked, almost sounding hurt at her unintended insinuation.

Her exasperated look said all she didn't, "I'd rather heal up the old-fashioned way and come out stronger…" Piper said and squinted for a second as a warning, "So, _no_, thank you."

He smiled and walked over and picked up the box from the floor, "I guess Prue's power would've come in handy with this…" he gestured to the vast array of tissues littering the floor. When he looked back at her, he suddenly hid his smile behind his hand and pointed to her currently runny nose – which she discreetly hid behind the collar of her shirt.

"Not really, I can't- " she stopped, blinked and pointed to the sofa before speed-shuffling towards it. He hovered over her until she reached the sofa before finally straightening as she sat down and pulled her comforter tighter around her shoulders. "Sorry, the cold's making everything go whoozy," she said, as if that will explain everything, "… but, no, I can't actually direct my powers at this point… I keep r—r- GGHHHXXTTT"

Leo's frozen face, eyebrow quirked as well, greeted her when she finally finished blowing her nose. She frowned and waved her hand, managing to unfreeze him. "Not only do I have a cold, but my cold seems to be making my powers go haywire!" she gestured wildly, unintentionally freezing the grandfather clock in the hallway. "See?"

"Sounds terrible, you might have a disease caught from one of the warlocks you fought!" Leo said, his face all serious, "Or worse…you could have a normal cold and be _… contagious…"_

She chuckled, running her sleeve absently under her nose again, "Thanks… I needed that,"

"Can I get you something?"

"I have tissues…"

"I meant like something to eat or drink … something for your runny nose?"

"Oh… " she mouthed, but all her mind drew was a blank. She's the _chef_ (and stand-in restaurateur since Chef Moore left) of Quake… and the Manor. Even the _idea_ of somebody else making anything _edible _when she was around has disaster written all over it. Especially with after what happened when Phoebe decided to 'babysit' Quake for that one catastrophe of an afternoon.

"No, thanks," she instantly answered, forcing a smile.

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked, tilting his head a bit, "'Cause I'm pretty sure I make a mean breakfast… and hot chocolate too…"

"… Well… I'm not su-"

"I'll get you some marshmallows too?" he said, smiling outright now.

Before she even had time to respond he orbed out of the room.

"Sure, I would LOVE that, Leo. I mean, I LOVE sitting here by myself, talking to myself… it's not like I have a JOB to keep me busy or anything… I just sit and watch Murder She Wrote the whole day and wait for the mail to come…" Piper ranted on, fully believing he just left her there alone, yanking and wrestling angrily with the comforter until she was puckered out.

"Sounds boring to me," Leo commented as he appeared right next to her with the promised beverage. At this point, Piper wasn't even sure if he had orbed or if he just walked over.

"Oh… thanks…"

"I turned down your risotto, it was starting to boil over…" Leo said, holding out his arm to stop her from jumping up, "I also dished it out into the bowl… it's cooling down on the rack… _just relax_…"

"What would I do without you?" she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Heh… what would I do without you?" he said wrapping his arm over her shoulders.

"… good question…"

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!<em>


End file.
